The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for internal information exchange within a limited group, to the gathering of information from this limited group and to the transmission of real-time information on a public event.
Various user groups have a need to form groups for the internal communication and contacts of the same sphere of interest. Group communication services have several types of users, and they have different kinds of needs. As an example, the supporters of a sports club carry with them, especially when they participate in a sporting event, products provided with the emblems of the sports club they support. Many supporters wish to have information on a team and like to participate in a discussion concerning the team on the chat services and blogs available on the Internet. The most enthusiastic supporters often take part in ancillary events arranged by the club or the supporters themselves.
There are mobile phone applications available on the market for forming groups for communication. There are also various services available. As an example, the mobile phone may play a goal song when the team followed scores a goal (goal horn app).
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 8,320,870B2 presents an FM radio receiver integrated into a garment such as a cap or scarf. The radio receiver receives in real time a signal such as RDS data when the team followed has a significant turn in a match event, and generates a visible and audible indication of the turn. The garment contains the emblem of the sports team. The solution presented in the patent publication is a mere receiver, so it cannot send information on its user. It cannot be used for communication purposes, and a user is not transmitted information other than the events of the ongoing match.
Patent publication US20140213187A1 presents an acquisition method for place information based on a short-range radio. In it, a first Bluetooth terminal serves as an anchor. The purpose of the anchor is to search for other Bluetooth terminals in its vicinity and transmit an identifier of the found terminals to a place management server. The place management server gathers place information of each identifier. The place information can be used in marketing based on place. In the method presented, serving as an anchor, in other words searching for other Bluetooth terminals and transmission of identifiers, requires acceptance from the place management server. The method presented is particularly intended for use indoors, where the GPS of a mobile phone does not work.
Patent publication US20090221230A1 presents a method for the transmission of a video or audio recording made in a public event to a mobile communication device. Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 7,826,877B2 presents a method for the transmission of video recordings made of the same sporting event to a mobile communication device.
Patent publication US20140213187A1 presents a method for the transmission of information between a mobile phone and a toy or between a toy and a toy. The toy reacts to the information by moving its extremities or by producing sound.
Publication BE 1011485 presents a cover made of a fabric material, to be placed over a mobile phone. The purpose of the cover is to protect the mobile phone or individualise a phone so that users do not confuse their phones with each other. The cover does not have functional properties and it does not affect the use of the phone.
Publication GB 2360171 describes a system and terminal for the arrangement of an interactive TV programme. In it, the surface material does not define the functionality of the system (terminal or server) or what information in the server can be accessed with the terminal. The device is not used for group communication.
None of the above-described solutions brings advantages to all types of users mentioned. The intention of the apparatus according to the present invention is to accomplish a method and apparatus, with which the advantages of group communication to the various parties can be improved.